


Permanent Calligraphy

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard Harry, Bodyguard Merlin, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I don't notice when I swear so I tag it/rate it just in case, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicians, Rapper Eggsy Unwin, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: I sold some ticketsTo come see my downfallIt sold out in minutesI saw friends in the front rowEggsy Unwin, known by his stage name Young Galahad, is an up and coming rapper who's about to go on tour when an ongoing issue between him and his bodyguard finally come to a head and Eggsy has to hire someone new at the last minute.They'll leave when I'm finishedAnd the light in my name's goneMerlin doesn't get what's so special about this 'Young Galahad' person, but a job is job and he'll be damned if he doesn't do his level best to keep the lad safe. However he finds it hard to remain objective when the man behind the title ends up being quite enthralling and so full of surprises.'Cause the ones who gas you upOnly come around when the flame's on(Lyrics fromtitle trackby Machine Gun Kelly)
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Permanent Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

> This week on 'Mars likes to subject his readers to their strange music taste' y'all get all the punk rap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Machine Gun Kelly's new album Tickets To My Downfall the other night and my muse would not let go of the idea of Eggsy as a rapper.
> 
> I've been a fan of both MGK and Yungblud before I'd watched Kingsman, and the instant I heard Eggsy ranting to Harry in the Black Prince, I thought that Eggsy's accent (and attitude) were the same as Yungblud's. So yeah, I'm gonna be mostly using Machine Gun Kelly and Yungblud songs for this fic.
> 
> My muse wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this down so here we go I guess.
> 
> Fic title from Forget Me Too by Machine Gun Kelly feat. Halsey.

_You want me to forget you_  
_Okay, forget me too_  
_You tell me you hate me, baby_  
_Yeah, I bet you do_

Eggsy was done pacing around his hotel room, walking on pins and needles waiting on someone who doesn’t give a shit about him beyond his skills in the bedroom. His relationship, his little tryst with Charlie was done. He knew it was a mistake to sleep with his bodyguard, but Charlie had seemed so sweet at first.

 _I've wasted so much time_  
_Waitin' around for your phone calls every night_  
_My bad dreams are silk screens_  
_'Cause I taste blood when you bleed_  
_It's eating me alive._

So of course it was a façade. Eggsy should’ve known better than to believe that he could have something good for once in his miserable life.

And now he needs a new bodyguard.

Fuck.

*

 _"I'm just a boy in the hood like I'm Cuba_  
_So soon as I moved out I bought me a Ruger_  
_You come to my house you blow loud as a tuba_  
_I bring your bitch here, she'll go down like a scuba"_

“Harry, for fecks sake, would ye turn that bloody racket off already!” Merlin was already in a sour mood, he didn’t need his best friend terrorizing him with the noise of some spoiled kid in his 20’s who thinks himself to be bloody invincible.

“Get used to it Malcolm, you’ll be hearing a lot more from Young Galahad soon enough. The boy had an issue with his previous bodyguard and he’s willing to pay a pretty penny to have us step in on such short notice.”

“Harry.” Merlin lifts an eyebrow at his friend. “Ye would’ve paid him for the opportunity to be his bodyguard and ye know it.”

“He’s Roxy’s favourite musician!”

“And ye are an amazing step da to her, Harry, she loves ye. And not because ye spoil her rotten.”

“That does help though, doesn’t it.” Harry adds, feigning guilt.

“Aye.” Merlin grumbles.

“And you can’t judge the boy based on one song, Malcolm. Some of his songs can be quite insightful.”

“Fine,” Merlin huffed, he’s really not in the mood to argue with Harry at the moment, “play me another of his songs then.”

 _"If I left today_  
_Would you wait for me_  
_Or would you throw us all away_  
_Like the magazines say?"_

Merlin was shocked at just how sorrowful the lad sounded. He's so raw, stripped bare and put on display for the world to hear.

 _"Just take my heart out_  
_That'll make it better_  
_Hidin' all my feelings_  
_But I know that I'm not dreaming"_

 _"'Cause there's hope for the underrated youth_  
_And I'm so far from tellin' you the truth_  
_'Cause you keep on pullin' me down_  
_Pullin' me down, pullin' me down_  
_Yeah, there's hope for the underrated youth, oh"_

“That sounds a lot like the American band that you took Roxy to see a decade ago. What were they called, My Calendar Romance, or some such nonsense.” Merlin said, not willing to admit he was impressed by what he’d heard.

Harry smirked knowingly at his friend, easily accepting the topic change.

*

 _Not gonna waste my life 'cause I've been fucked up_  
_'Cause it doesn't matter_  
_So waste my time, and God save all of us_  
_And the walls, they'll shatter_  
_And I won't let my insecurities define who I am, I am_  
_Not gonna waste my life 'cause I've been fucked up_  
_'Cause it doesn't matter_

Once pen meets paper, Eggsy can't stop the words from falling out of his head, flowing onto the page as fast as he can think of them. Pages upon pages in his brand new notebook now covered in his messy looping scrawl. When the words eventually stop he finds that his eyes are wet and his shoulders feel lighter than they have in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used, in order:  
> forget me too by Machine Gun Kelly feat. Halsey  
> Alpha Omega by Machine Gun Kelly  
> Hope For The Underrated Youth by Yungblud  
> god save me, but don't drown me out by Yungblud

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on over on tumblr as dauntlessdiva
> 
> I promise I won't bite. Much.


End file.
